The few that escaped alive
by istarwolf
Summary: When Sky and her boyfriend 'Sebastian Michaelis', along with a small group of college friends take a vacation to a isolated island's beach house then strange noises were being heard and when they try to leave they find out that there car is missing.
1. Chapter 1

The few that escaped alive: The rake and the skinwalker

Couples: Sky & Sebastian, Claude & Cecilia, Ronald & Sage

**Plot: **When Sky and her boyfriend, along with a small group of college friends take a vacation to a isolated island's beach house then strange noises were being heard and when they try to leave they find out that there car is missing.

**The few that escaped alive: chapter 1**

Sky and her group of friends just left class and now it time for college brake. "Ay now thats its time for brake we should go to the beach, there really is nothing better to do" Ronald stated "yeah totally, oh and we should get pizza while we're at it" Cecilia agreed and with that they were already at the beach. "hey look its that isolated island what was the name of it again?" Cecilia asked munching on her pizza "um.. i think it was Dust-Dark island" said Sage "it actually 'Dusk island'" Sky answered as if they were both idiots "hum maybe we should go there for this vacation, like Ronny said there really is nothing else better to do" Sage made at point. "To be honest i don't think that would be very good idea, i mean haven't you heard the rumors" Sebastian gave his opinion. "Shut up 'Sebby,' quite being such a wuss" Ronald complained, "no Sebastian right there is a reason it's isolated, Doesn't that long bridge look dark and intimidating" Sky agreed with her boyfriend. "it won't be too bad to go there a week or two, also there is a beach house that is apparently is the only human structure there" Claude suggested "oh and that just spells out creepy, this is going to be interesting" Cecilia remarked.

As the crew drove onto the bridge people who were walking by were looking at them as if they were insane. Then when they were unpacking their language Sky witnessed something strange off in the distance that looked like Sebastian, when the figure turned around Sky's eyes widen and she flinched. Sebastian came up from behind and put a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "Are you alright" "yeah, yeah it was nothing" Sky assured him and when she looked back the Skinwalker was gone.

Later on when everyone was having fun by the water Sebastian pulled Sky behind the house. "Sebastian i think it was a bad idea of coming to this place" Sky turned to leave but Sebastian grabbed her hand, then the other "Sky.. will you marry me" Sebastian proposed as pulled out a large diamond ring "of course i will marry you" Sebastian kissed Sky tenderly and then they both agreed not to tell other till after they leave.

Everyone was in bed besides Ronald and his girlfriend who were having fresh air outside. The ones who were in bed were hearing strange crawling and dragging noises. Then Ronald left to go get some drinks, when all of the sudden everyone was hearing Sage screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

The few that escaped alive: Chapter 2

The rest rush to Sage, where she had a big bite mark on her arm. "Just what the hell happened!" Sky asked. "How the hell should i know, i was getting us drinks" Ronald excused and Sebastian glared at him do to the lack that Ronald was obviously not taking her girlfriends injury seriously. "Wh-what was that thing it looked so abnormal, alien like creature" claimed Sage as everyone brought their attention to her "probably just a wolf or dog" Claude insured "ay, she ain't going to turn into a werewolf right" Ronald joked then everyone glared at him, and Sky just began to wonder why Sage fell for him in the first place. After an argument Cecilia Cleaned her wounds and they all brushed it off as an animal attack.

In the morning Sky does everyone a favor and dry there swimsuits in the dryer and when she put them all dried off and warm in the basket and walked down the hall, there was this tingly sensation in the back of her head and she finally turned around and what shocked her so bad that she dropped the basket and bolted to her room was a figure that looked just like her and it had black irises and emotionless face. Do to the sound of the door slamming and lock, Sebastian pulls his earbuds out and turns and see Sky panting against the door, "What happened did you see a centipede again" Sebastian teased "we need to leave now" judging by the look on Sky's face Sebastian knew this was serious.

"Whats going on?" Ronald asked everyone by the front door with their bags "we are going to leave" Sebastian Stated "without me" "we decided to wait for you since you weren't coming out the bathroom anytime soon" Cecilia answered. "Wait but why are we leaving in the first place" he asked "well i'm pretty sure everyone heard about the skinwalker on this island but this one is about The Rake" said Sky "what's The Rake" Ronald asked "The Rake is a creature that watches when you sleep and eats you when you wake up" Claude answered plain and Simple "get to the point."

"This a story of a wife and husband also their daughter, when the couple woke up they saw a sliver creature at the foot of there bed and it ran out there room and attacked their daughter and she said it was called The Rake and there they drove to the hospital but they got in a car accident, the daughter and father died and a couple months later the mother committed suicide and the thing that attacked Sage yesterday was The Rake" Sky told the horror story and Ronald shivered and the word suicide.

After Ronald agreed and packed his things, they all left for the car but the strange was that the vehicle was nowhere to be scene.


End file.
